protect
by fairytwin
Summary: what's wrong with Ino?, she's be acting different lately since she got back from her last mission.  Ino and Sasuke, Hints of rape


_**Soul- usually i dont like to wrote stories where my fav get hurt in anyway, but this idea came to me and didn't want to leave, evil idea **__**why didn't it help me with my other stories instead, but of course, ino and sasuke in the end, this is a one shot . please dont flame and if you do, Imma be mean and take a break.**_

A warm summer breeze hit Ino's body gently as she was walking slowly across the empty park, her long vanilla color hair was in a messy low pony tail flowing from side to side as she keep on walking.

Her ice blue eyes looked at the midnight sky that was filled with millions of shining stars, as a silver creset moon was shining in the middle of the sky, her small pale feet touching the soft dark british racing green grass, her small pale hands inside her gray long baggy sweat pant's pocket as she keep on walking towards the largest hill in the park that was next to a forest.

She closed her eyes abit, only to reopen them seconds later, the light that was once there gone, she sign as she keep on walking, noticing that the hill wasn't as close as she thought it would be, she glance back at the sky that seem to the only thing giving her light there.  
Ino slide one of her small hands out of her pockets and ran it thru the front of her short bangs that were cut in battle less than a few days ago, pushing them to the to top, revealing her ice blue eyes that lost all emotions that once were held in them, her bangs falling back over her face reaching just above her nose,  
as she slide her hand back in her pocket.

Another soft breeze hit her 17 year old hit her body, but she didn't seem to feel it or didn't seem to care, she didn't really care about anything anymore since she got back, the day she came she went straight to her home and avoided everybody even her crush, the day after that she came out wearing snow white sweats, shocking most people as she wasn't one that hide the model that she worked so hard for, but they didn't think anything was wrong since she wore a electric blue tank top, she went to the store she heard people talking about her and what she was wearing, but mostly her eyes wish seem to change colors, from a peaceful sky blue eyes to an ice blue that showed no emotions. she heard also her team mates call her name but she couldn't stop walking.

~flash back~

"Ino, I been calling your name for 2 mintues already" said a male with light messy brown hair that reached his back, his chubby cheeks having red circlial marks on them, as he walked on her side, "Ino can you here me?" he asked.

"Maybe she thinks she's to good to hang out with us" said another male with black hair that was held in a high pony tail, his hands tucked in his black pants that reached inches below his knees, "isn't it ha" he said half joking, knowing every well that even if she was loud mouth and conceited at times about that way she looked, she would never think that she was better than her best friends, no matter how popular she got, she would hang out with her best friends.

Ino just blinked abit, her pale face seeming a few shades lighter than what it usually was, her hair in a messy pony tail as she walked.

"Look there's Sasuke" said Choji, happy to see the male with black and blue hair as he was turning a corner, walking toward them slowly, but Ino didn't seem to move, she heard the words, but she wouldn't do anything about it.

She sign abit as she didn't show any sigh of emotions, Shikamaru rose a brow as he looked at his best friend, 'what's wrong with her?' he thought to himself,  
she hadn't said a word since they got back from their mission yesterday.

'oh damn' thought Sasuke as he notice the Yamanaka female walking towards him with her two best friends at her side, both males wearing thier ninja clothing in case of an emergeny mission, he started to walk abit faster as he didn't want her glomping him today since he didn't get a good night sleep.

All three of the male's eyes widen in shock as Ino walked pass him with out even glanicing at him, her new color eyes looking forward as she saw the market a few blocks away.

'did she...' thought Choji his mouth hanging open.

'just walked' thought Shika just as shock as his male best friend on.

'pass me' thought Sasuke in shock, as they looked at the female that keep on walking, she didn't even stop to glance if her friends were still at her side, she just walked a straight line, people moving out of her way and staring at the felmale with vanvilla color hair that was usually the reason people were happy and full of life, some people would think she was just another blond, but she was more than that, she could make anybody happy, she even made Gaara chuckle at his birthday and play silly little kids game a few months ago.

~flashback over~

Ino reached the top of the hill, she stood there looking at the grounds that she used to play at since she was a little girl, she eyes scan the area, the large space to run around pretending to be a ninja and caputring villans with her friends, Ninjas... that word alone sent shivers down her spine as she push that to that back of her mind, as the walking mind reader keep on looking around from where she stood, her bare feet touching the grass, as her black tank top hugged her skin.

The only female of the yamanaka clan looked at the swings that were moving slightly because of the gently wind that was blowing, remembering how she used to love playing on them since she was a little girl, always hopping off once she reached the every top, some kids used to call her brave since she wasn't afraid of falling and hitting the floor, even though she usually landed on her feet, but she thought it was more brave to jump off, since anybody could fall,  
from anything, but you usually have the should if you want to jump or not.

She was even swing that same day she was called in on a mission, she was reaching the top as her male best friend with black hair was laying down on the side on the swings, his hair getting dirty with the sand he was laying at, his eyes were close as he was relaxing, thinking it was a peaceful day to be outside,  
until he heard his other best friend.

"Guys we have a mission" said Choji, running towards them with a paper in one of his hands that held the information in it.

A smile appear on her face as she jumped off the swings, her vinilla color hair dancing in the air as they flew slowly to the ground, "where at?" she asked,  
wanting to go in a mission since she hadnt in a week and didn't want to be there if her crush wasn't there, and she didn't want to be thinking of what her rival Sakura was doing to thim.

"A village a day or two away from here" Choji said as he red the paper, and looked up to see that Ino was already on the ground, her small feet wearing Regalia converse, that match her tank top that show off her flat stomach, as her bottom she wore black short shorts.

"what a drag" said Shikamaru as he started to get up, once he was he dusts some of the sand that was on his ninja clothing that felt comfy for him, as the male red circles on his face countined to red more of the notes in his head, his eyes wide.

"its a rapist" he said in above a whisper.

"what?" said the walking minder as her and the shadow male walked towards their friend.

"the guy we're after, its a rapist" said Choji looking at the beautiful blond, "and so far his raped 5 girls that we know of"

"That baster!" yelled Ino angery, her pale hands in the form of a fists as she eyes narrow with anger, she couldnt understand how men could do that, how they could go as low and force sex upon a female with them wanting them to.

"maybe you should stay Ino" said Shikamaru, not sure if he was saving her from the rapist, or the rapist from her.

"HELL NO" she said and stomp across the park heading towards the village with her 2 best friends soon behind her, 'i should have stay' thought Ino saddy as her eyes stare at the empty swing set.

She bite her lower lip as she fough the tears once more, her bangs covering her eyes as she had them tight shut now, her hands in the form of a fists, as she couldn't fight them any longer, she open them slowly her ice color eyes still not showing sigh of emotion as it was cover with a lay of gloss, seeming she was about to cry but not walking to, she closed them once more, tear drops started to form from the corner of her eyes, but none dare to fall from her pale face which still looked flawless.

"What's the matter, Yamanaka" said a males voice behind her, she wanted to turn around and look who it was, but she didn't instead she closed her eyes for a moment, re-opening them to making them seem just before she wanted to cry.

'I can't be weak' she thought, "nothing" wall all she said, her back facing the male, she heard foots steps coming closer towards her, she turned around to see a malw with black and blue hair.

"you can't lie to me" he said, his hands in his egg-shell color shorts, as he stop a feew away from her, "i know you to well" he said biting his lip softly with his teeth as the words came out with out him wanting him to, but it didn't seem she had notice, she just turned around and looked back at the moon and starts.

The 17 year old male sigh, as now he wish she would have heard, he went and stood next to her, he secertly liked the flower girl, but never said a word about it, not even his best friend knew even thought he would tease him about it at times, but he was afraid of getting close to anybody since he lost the people that he cared about years ago.

He didn't mean to fall for the beautiful blond, but it happen somewhere along the way, even he got used to her glomping him, even though sometimes after missions and sleepless nights he wish she wouldn't but in the end he knew he enjoyed it.

"you haven't glomp me in a few days" he said after a few mintues, his coal color eyes looking at the same thing she was.

"you should be happy then" she said, trying to hide any emotions.

"but I'm not" he said as he glance at her and notice she was now looking at him with ice color eyes, that sent a shiver through his body.

"I'm sorry then" she said, and looked at the stars again, her hands still in her gray sweat pants pockets.

Sasuke sigh abit, "i heard that you and your friends went on a B rank mission, and i was worry about you...once I knew that it was a rapist you guys were after, i was afraid..." he said, while still looking at looking at her, she turn her head and looked at him, moving her bangs so she could see him more even though most fell back in its place, "I wanted nothing more than to be there with you, I wanted to protect you"

"I wish you would have..." she said her voice sounding broken up with a mix of sadness, she glances down only to feel his hand on her cheek, so that she could look back at him, "Did he hurt you"

Ino couldnt take it anymore, she closed her eyes to re-open to be cover with gloss, tear drops on the side od her eyes as she nodded abit, "he..he..he raped me" she said any began to cry her head meeting his chest soon afterwards, as he ran his hand thru her hair, "me..shika...and...choji...spilted..up to..find him...  
faster.. and... he.. traped.. me.. and.. rape.. me" she said between the soons, "and..in...the...end he...got...away"

"shh don't worry Ino, I'm here, I'll find him and when I do, I'll make him feel worst than what he made you and the other girls feel, I'll make him wish, he was gay" he said softly in her ear as he hold her close to him.

"really" she said, pulling away abit, her changing back to her sky blue with a hint of redness from the crying.

Sasuke nodded, "I promise" he said kissing her forehead lightly then pulling her back into a close embrace, she hasel at first to return the hug but she did soon afters, under the diamond sky and silver cresest moon.

"nobody would hurt you anymore, Ino, I'll give up anything I have to pretect you" he said in a gently whisper.


End file.
